Veronica
|-|Sorceress= |-|Brave Form= Character Synopsis Veronica is a primary antagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a young princess of the Emblian Empire. She aims to destroy the Askran Kingdom by manipulating heroes from other worlds. Veronica followed her father's footsteps by venturing to other worlds and enslaving them, and thus, starting a war against Askr. The Embla populace, alongside with her advisers, gave their support for such actions. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B. 2-A 'via The Tempest '''Verse: '''Fire Emblems '''Name: '''Veronica '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Around late teens to early 20s. '''Classification: '''Empress of the Embla Kingdom '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Dark Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation (Veronica is able to create "contracts" that can force any hero to serve her and allow Veronica to dominate their will, despite their motives or personality), Poison Manipulation (Can create poison clouds through Elivagar), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing, Energy Projection and Portal Closure (Can close active portals). Space and Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation with the Tempest (Both stated here) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '''(Able to fight against heroes such as Ike, who’s able to defeat Ashera, the equal to Yune. Considered a powerful practitioner in Dark Magic, placing them comparable to the likes of Raigh, who had the power to blow up entire planets). '''Multiverse Level+ via The Tempest (In Tempest Trials, Veronica had the power to distrust Space-Time and merge numerous parallel worlds together. Able to manipulate dimensions with The Tempest and destroy them; This includes a scale up to an infinity of universes) Speed: Massively FTL '(Capable of fighting agaisnt Ike, after the events of his game. Towards of the end of the game, he was able to fight up aginst Yune, whom of which surpasses all human practioners in magic, including users of Aureola) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Casually harms Heroes such as Ike and Roy, The former having fought Ashera. Should be able to effect the planet scaling off Raigh, another high level Dark Magic user) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can survive being attacked by numerous of Kiran’s heroes ) 'Stamina: Average ' 'Range: 'Melee. Multi-Universal with the Tempest 'Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Average (Succesfully leads an empire both in peace and warfare aspects while just a teen) Weaknesses: '''Prefers to have others do things for her, and hardly ever actually engages within combat herself. The Dark God can assume total control over her whenever it desires so. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: * Elivagar: '''A legendary weapon that is the personal tome of Veronica. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tempest: '''A force of nature that Veronica taps into. The Tempest has allowed Veronica to disrupt both Space and Time, in addition to manipulate Causality. It’s influence extends on a cosmic scale as it also gave her the power to manipulate and merge entire dimensions Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Wind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Hax Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2